1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination ratcheting wrench having an opening with a box-end wrench, which is a manual tool that offers improved freedom of usage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manual tools are very important for assembly purposes, mechanics, in construction, etc. Taking wrenches as an example, an open-ended wrench can still be used when the locking member (i.e., bolt or nut) is obstructed. This type of wrench often requires users to repeatedly remove the wrench from the locking member, and then reconnect the wrench to the locking member to apply a torque. Accordingly, the ratchet wrench was developed; the ratchet wrench can only be operated in one direction, and the user can continuously turn the ratchet wrench without separating the ratchet wrench from the screw locking member. Therefore, the ratchet wrench can be used to continuously apply a force to the screw locking member in the same direction, which dramatically increases the convenience for the user. However, for some working environments, such as the installation of air conditioners, the screw locking member may be located at the end of wire, and thus requires an open-ended wrench for disassembly/assembly purposes.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a combination open-ended ratcheting wrench with a box-end wrench, to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.